LostClan's Story
by KGF2009
Summary: When the forest is threatened by a new presence among them, how will they react, and will they end up living in harmony, or fighting each other tooth and claw?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Well, here's my first fan fiction..ever, really. I'm a little new to writing but..Here goes.

"Owowow! I asked you to pull the thorn out, not my paw!" Silentpaw wailed.

"Oh, hush. It'll be over in just a second...There!" Wildfur mewed triumphantly through clenched teeth as the thorn finally gave way. He spit it out to the side, then applied the dock poultice he had prepared. "You're done."

"Oh, finally...Thanks, Wildfur." Silentpaw said, glancing at his paw.

"You're welcome. Just go easy, watch where you step. Now get off to bed, it's getting late." Wildfur mewed, putting the rest of his herbs away in his storage area.

"Right. See ya!" Silentpaw called as he bounded out of the den.

Wildfur sighed and curled up, figuring it was about his bedtime too. He softly closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

In his dream, he could hear murmuring among many cats, but he couldn't make out any words. All he could see were trees that stretched seemingly forever in every direction. The murmuring got louder, and louder. Wildfur stepped back, trying to figure out what it was when suddenly a cat jumped from a tree, claws unsheathed and--

Wildfur awoke with a start, neck fur bristling. He hadn't had a dream like that in moons, and he couldn't find out why he had one now.

He stepped out of his den into the dark moonlit clearing. He looked up at the moon, shining high in the sky. Today had been a rather uneventful day, save his nightmare, and yet the medicine cat couldn't shake the foreboding feeling from his pelt since he'd woken up.

"Something's not right..." He murmured to himself. "Something is going to happen to the Clans..."

As he watched the sky above him, a single shooting star streaked across. But instead of a feeling of hope and wishes come true, Wildfur only felt a shiver run through him. All he knew was that they didn't have much time. The question was, time for _what_? The forest was seemingly peaceful, all the Clans in harmony at this time. So what could be coming?

He shivered as he thought of the possibilities.

Shaking his head, he took one last glance at the moon before slowly padding back to his den and curling up to a sleep that would be filled with more nightmares.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well, I'll be making this up as I go along, but I've got a rough idea in mind. Can't hurt to try. Well, technically it can, but I'm an optimist.

**Chapter 1**

When he awoke the next morning, all was as he had left it. The Clan was up and about, organizing patrols and sharing stories.

_At least nothing happened last night,_ Wildfur thought to himself gratefully.

He slowly padded from his den, looking up at the sky, shining and clear. Good weather was rare around these times, so it was nice for a change. He looked around at the camp before him. The warrior's den was nearly empty, most of the warriors either on patrols or about to be. The apprentice's den empty, it's sole resident most likely on a hunt.

Wildfur shivered a bit at the thought of Silentpaw sleeping there alone. He couldn't imagine being in a den alone for so long. Even he had Cedarpaw for company. _How can Silentpaw bear the silence? The lack of his Clanmates warmth around him?_

Shaking off the lonely thoughts, he continued his inspection of the camp. The elders den, currently empty, as the Clan's only elder had died not long ago. He prayed he wouldn't see some of his Clanmates in that den for many more seasons.

And finally, he saw his leader's den, right next to the nursery. Graystar had suggested this layout for two reasons. One, she loved kits, and was always very helpful to the queens. Two, she had borne kits of her own.

Wildfur turned his ears at the sound of a yawn behind him. Turning around, he saw Cedarpaw, his apprentice, stumbling from the den sleepily.  
"Well, good morning. Sleep well?" Wildfur asked, whiskers twitching with amusement at the apprentice's state.

"Yeah...Didn't wanna wake up, though..." Cedarpaw managed out through another yawn.

"Oh, I've had those days, too," Wildfur nodded. _I'm having one today, as it were._

"What should we do today?" Cedarpaw asked, blinking his eyes to try and keep them open.

"Well, we've been getting low on dock lately, so I was thinking I'd go out to find some. Want to join me?"

"Sure."

So the two cats set off towards the camp entrance and went out into the forest. Wildfur tried to remember where the dock leaves were as he observed how..different the forest was on a nice day. It was as if all was well. Wildfur hoped it was.

"All right, this way," Wildfur mewed, padding off toward the right, letting his nose be his guide on this trip. Cedarpaw followed close behind. After a few more pawsteps, he tried to open a conversation to ease the boredom.

"Is everything all right? You look...nervous today."  
Wildfur had to bring all his willpower into play not to flinch at being caught. He _had_ been more nervous today, but who wouldn't, after last night's feeling he'd gotten?

"Nervous? Why would you say that?"  
"I dunno. It just seems that way." Cedarpaw shrugged. "I guess it's nothing."

The medicine cat silently breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't ready to tell the young apprentice. In all truth, he wasn't even sure anything would happen. _That's a lie._ A small voice in the back of his head wouldn't let him think such things. With the dream and feeling combined, _something_ was going to happen.  
"Ah, here we go. Try and grab as much as you can, we're going to need it." Wildfur bent down and plucked the leaves of the dock plant off, then gathered them in his mouth, seeing Cedarpaw do the same. When they both had as much as they could carry, they set off back to camp, the conversation stifled by the two mouthfuls of leaves.

On the way there, Wildfur let his mind wander, thinking about what could possibly be a threat. All the Clans were seemingly in peace, prey was running perfectly fine, they weren't short on herbs, save a few, so he couldn't figure out what was going to happen.

_A fire?_ No, that wouldn't happen, not with all the rain they'd been having. Wait. Rain.

_Maybe..a flood?_ Wildfur pondered that, remembering where all the streams and rivers were, but was relieved to find none of them were close to the camp. _So I guess that option's out._

Wildfur was about to think of more possibilities when they had arrived at the camp. Carefully ducking under the barrier, he padded to his den and set down the leaves. As he left his den and looked up at the sky, he was suddenly relieved to remember tonight was the half-moon, and he would be going to the Ancestor Cavern tonight.

The Ancestor Cavern was the place where the Clan's medicine cats could receive messages or advice from their ancestors, or StarClan. It was a particularly important place for medicine cats, because they were meant to be in tune with messages from StarClan to help keep their Clan, and others, safe from harm's way.

_Perhaps one of the other medicine cats have shared my feelings._ Wildfur turned around and padded into his den to organize the new leaves with Cedarpaw, the thought of tonight's medicine cat gathering buzzing through his mind.

**E/N: **Yeah, I know, short chapters. They might get longer as I get more of a plot in my mind, or shorter as my attention span blinks out of existence. Either way, I will force myself to make them all at least a page and a half. I'll probably increase that soon, too.


End file.
